Death Lives
by ChaosEnvoy
Summary: Percy is demigod who traded his soul to Death, or Chaos, at the age of 7. Ever since then he become Thanatos, the persona of Death and Life. The newly made primordial, goes to Earth to fight and protect the planet since it's Chaos's favorite. He slowly falls in love with Chaos and she does the same only to have the Primordial Council forbid their love. Perchaos.


**Unkown Pov**

A child ran as fast as he could away from the wolves. He was about 7 and pretty tall. He's in a pretty bad condition and it's obvious he hadn't eaten for days.

He had scars all over his body and he looked ready to fall. The only thing keeping him running was willpower. He was tall for his age. He was abused and hurt by his step-father. He ran away after his mother died. He couldn't take it when the man hurt his mother so he tried to fight him but he was to weak to even lift a finger.

The boy had sea-green eyes that shined like a blue emerald in a sea of green. He had messy black hair and was built for his age. This boys name is Perseus Jackson...

**Perseus's Pov**

I ran and ran. I ran until I couldn't anymore. Laying on the soft grass and letting the rain fall on me I knew that I would die now, I have accepted my fate. I just wish I would've been killed instead of my mother. She didn't deserve it. I just wish that I could've done something.

Just as I said that there was a bright flash in front of me and out came a beautiful women. She wore mostly black and looked about 16 years old. Her eyes were beautiful, like swirling galaxies. I stared at them until I couldn't anymore.

She looked straight at me and mumbled something like,"Why am I here? I was trying to go to Planet Khaos." She looked at me and I felt something off in my head and saw her look at me. I realized she was trying to enter my memories so I fought her off. I don't like talking about my past and honestly she seemed powerful. I knew about the gods and all that stuff. My mother told me I'm a demigod and I took it pretty well.

She trained me in many arts and gave me a few weapons. She said I would make a difference in the world, and I think every mothers say that.

The woman broke through and saw my memories and started crying a little. She came up to me and hugged me and said sorry many times. I just stood there awkwardly saying 'it's OK' and 'it;s not your fault'.

She finally started talking and said,"My name is Chaos, the creator and stuff like that. I would like to talk you to my planet for safekeeping. We are making an army and we need people like you. You are a child, but I see great things in you. So will you come? You can get cool weapons and armor."

I was so tired that I knew if I didn't accept the offer then I would die. I also knew I needed to word my words wisely and show respect. I bowed and shook my head saying no. She looked taken back. "If you accept I can give you a wish if it is within reason." She said and I got an idea.

Now most would be excited of being able to get a wish but all I want is my mom.

I finally said,"Lady Chaos, with all due respect I only want one thing. I wish for the life of my mother back in exchange for my own. I don't deserve to live, but she does. That is my wish." Once done Chaos gaped at me like a fish. She shook her head saying she couldn't do it. I then looked down in sadness and I could tell she was really sorry.

"Sorry. Anything else you want?" She said and I said,"I just want my mom..."

She looked like she was thinking and then said,"Actually there is a way for you to get your mom back. You would have to sell your soul to Death."

I just stood unfazed and nodded. "Where can I find her?"

She looked at me in sorry,"I am Death as well as Chaos. There wasn't a primordial of death because I am Death and Life. Creation is Life. Destruction is Death. I want to warn you though. Selling your soul to me is going to make your life very painful and full of sorrow."

I nodded and took in all the info. I nodded as if saying I was ready. She tapped me shoulder and I felt intense pain at my heart. I felt like screaming but I held down the pain. She looked at me impressed and said,"No one ever sold their soul to me before. You will be the first and last. You will now and forever be known as Thanatos.

I looked at her in shook. I knew something was different. I felt immense power flowing through me and I could feel every living and dead being around us for a hundred mile radius.

"As Thanatos you will have power over life and death. Life is creation so you can create stuff and destroy or kill. Come we must go Planet Khaos. Your mother will be brought back tomorrow at your home. You can deal with you step-father yourself. You are made immortal by me and wont be bound by the Ancient Laws I created."

She tapped my shoulder and I was transported with her to some strange new place. I wondered what the place was, and I figured it was planet Khaos. I looked around and then followed Chaos. Everyone looked at me in confusion and fear, but looked at Chaos in happiness and they bowed. I don't know why they feared me though.

Chaos started explaining about the planet but I tuned her out. I know it was rude but I started thinking about the new job I chose. I don't know why I chose this but it seemed right. I started listening when Chaos mentioned my powers.

"You will harbor the Doors of Death. Make sure no souls escape and you and only you can change the underworld judges. You will also have powers of creation which none of my children have. Your mother will come back tomorrow and I think you should go meet with your step-father. Actually, wait! Hold this orb real quick." She handed me a rad and black orb. She passed the orb to me and I held it in my hands. The moment I held it, it transformed into a beautiful black and red scythe. I looked at in shock and so did Khaos.

"A scythe? A scythe is the strongest weapon type. Kronos is the only wielder, but he doesn't know how to use it. How will I train you in this?" She muttered to herself and I looked at the weapon.

It started to glow bright red and then it was gone. I panicked thinking I did something wrong but then felt something warm in my pocket. I reached in a found a beautiful black and red pen. I realized that my scythe transformed. _Nice , _I thought.

Then something very strange happened. The pen said something to me. Chaos apparently didn't hear it, but I did. I looked at the scythe and I didn't believe what it said.

I'll tell you but you might not believe me.

It said, "Hello Father, my name is Erebus..."

* * *

*******Read Plz*******

**I want to clear some things so read plz...**

**This is the tree of creation (My own creation)  
**

**-Chaos (Female, currently awake - Percy Lover)- -Order (Male, currently sleeping - Enemy)**

**-Gaea- -Uranus- Nyx- -Erebus (Percy/Thanatos's Son, _Explanations later on in strory)_- -Pontus- **

**Then from there is the other stuff. The time is before Thalia turns into a tree.**


End file.
